Dental plaque or plaque bio-film is a soft deposit that forms on surfaces of the oral cavity, such as tissue and teeth, and comprises a complex mixture of an accumulation of bacteria and salivary as well as food by-products, starch, proteins and proteinacious material. Thus, inhibiting the growth of bio-film not only involves dispersing the accumulation of existing proteinacious materials, but also requires prohibiting and minimizing their reattachment to the tooth surface. Plaque adheres tenaciously at the points of irregularity or discontinuity (e.g., on rough calculus surfaces, at the gum line, on tongue surface and within crevices, and the like). Besides being unsightly, plaque is implicated in the occurrence of gingivitis and other forms of periodontal disease.
Gingivitis is the earliest stage of gum disease, an inflammation of the gums caused by plaque buildup at the gumline. If daily brushing and flossing do not remove the plaque, it produces toxins (poisons) that can irritate the gum tissue, causing gingivitis. Symptoms include bleeding during brushing and flossing. At this early stage in gum disease, damage can be reversed, since the bone and connective tissue that hold the teeth in place are not yet affected.
Periodontitis is more advanced gum disease. At this stage, the supporting bone and fibers that hold teeth in place are irreversibly damaged. Gums may begin to form a pocket below the gumline, which traps food and plaque. Proper dental treatment and improved home care can usually help prevent further damage.
In advanced Periodontitis, the fibers and bone supporting your teeth are destroyed, which can cause teeth to shift or loosen. This can affect bite and, if aggressive treatment can't save them, teeth may need to be removed.
A wide variety of agents have been suggested to retard plaque formation and the oral infections and dental disease associated with plaque formation. Current treatments for removing and preventing plaque build-up include brushing the teeth with an abrasive and/or antibacterial toothpaste, flossing, and various other treatments. The effectiveness of such treatments depends on a variety of factors including the amount of plaque present. While current techniques for removing and preventing plaque buildup on the teeth and oral tissues are suitable for their intended uses, they are subject to improvement.
Additional methods for identifying and treating early stage dental disease are needed.